Foldable holders for thin, disc-shaped optical media, such as optical discs of any variety (CD, CD ROM, DVD, etc.), are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,281 (Kanesf) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,157 (Howell, el al.). The entire disclosure of each of these is incorporated by reference into this application for purposes of providing background on the general nature of handling media in these types of packaging schemes.